As time passes, some renewable energy production costs are approaching nexus with hydrocarbon fuel power generating costs. As this occurs, faster and more cost effective methods of deploying renewable energy are needed to achieve parity. Described herein are solar apparatus supports and systems as well as methods of installing and using the apparatus and systems which can meet this need for faster and more cost effective methods of deploying renewable energy.